


Concerto for Two Mandolins in G major

by Hiddlesconda



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlesconda/pseuds/Hiddlesconda
Summary: Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin, Melcia ;*Ten fik specjalnie dla Ciebie(god bless moją betę, Gruszka kc)





	Concerto for Two Mandolins in G major

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hannicrack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannicrack/gifts).
  * A translation of [Concerto for Two Mandolins in G major](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/310644) by DarkmoonSigel. 



> Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin, Melcia ;*  
> Ten fik specjalnie dla Ciebie
> 
> (god bless moją betę, Gruszka kc)

Will poruszał się na nim w spokojny, wręcz leniwy sposób, podnosił się i opadał, ledwie poruszając biodrami, a jego naga skóra lśniła przy każdym ruchu. Z zadowoleniem przedłużał tą chwilę między nimi, kiedy obaj byli już tak bardzo nasyceni sobą. To co obecnie robili było dla nich pewnym rodzajem celebracji, zatraceniem. Możliwością rozkoszowania się bliskością i odkrywaniem bez pośpiechu na nowo swoich zmęczonych ciał.

Hannibal leżał pod nim, obezwładniony przyjemnością jaką odczuwał przy każdym ruchu Willa, który podpierał się dłońmi o jego klatkę piersiową, wbijając w nią palce, zafascynowany śladami jakie na niej zostawia.

Poprzednie orgazmy sprawiły, że wilgotne włosy Willa przykleiły się do jego czoła, skóra była zaczerwieniona, a oczy wpół zamknięte i zamglone. Siniaki, zadrapania i rozcięcia znaczące jego skórę sprawiały, że wyglądał na kompletnie zrujnowanego, obolałego i wykończonego, ale mimo to, nadal pragnął więcej i dlatego jego biodra unosiły się raz za razem, by poczuć tarcie ich ciał.

Wyglądał jak osobisty, zdeprawowany anioł należący tylko do Hannibala, który stracił swoją łaskę i był wciąż nienasycony ich ciał.

Will chciał być dotykany, a Hannibal chciał być jedynym, który będzie go dotykał.

Nawet teraz dłonie Hannibala znajdowały się na poruszających się biodrach Willa, który przejął całkowitą kontrolę i brał wszystko czego chciał. Wyginając swoje plecy do tyłu, sprawiał, że penis Hannibala zagłębia się w nim jeszcze bardziej, na co mężczyzna mocno przygryzł swoje usta, by nie jęknąć głośno. Chciał zachować resztki swojej godności, w przeciwieństwie do Willa, który wydawał się być już całkowicie jej pozbawiony.

– Wyglądasz na zniszczonego.

Will uśmiechnął się szelmowsko do Hannibala. W odpowiedzi, Hannibal mocniej chwycił Willa i pchnął swoje biodra w górę, sprawiając, że mężczyzna zachłysnął się powietrzem, kiedy przez jego ciało przeszła fala gwałtownej przyjemności.

Wykorzystując jego rozproszenie, Lecter obrócił ich, wygodnie rozciągając się nad mężczyzną i praktycznie warcząc na niego, zmęczony jego wolnym, drażliwym tempem. Uwielbiał dźwięki jakie wydawał Will, kiedy wchodził w niego szybko i chaotycznie. Złapał jego nadgarstki i przycisnął je do materaca nad jego głową, wbijając się w to chętne ciało pod sobą jeszcze mocniej i szybciej. Will owinął nogi wokół pasa Hannibala, przyciągając go bliżej, przez co Hannibal ponownie cicho warknął, brunet uśmiechnął się i zaczął poruszać się, wychodząc naprzeciw jego pchnięciom.

Nawet złapany w pułapkę, potrafił sprawić, że Hannibal szybko stracił całą swoją kontrolę, a nagły orgazm wyrwał z jego ust cichy jęk. Will doszedł kilka sekund po nim, wciąż ze śmiechem na ustach, ciesząc się swoim zwycięstwem, bo Hannibal wciąż nie przestawał go pieprzyć. Nawet mocne ugryzienie na szyi i stróżka krwi rozlewająca się na jego piersi nie przyćmiły tego uczucia.

– Jesteś dupkiem – powiedział Will, wiercąc się pod mężczyzną. Narzekał na takie szorstkie traktowanie, bo był pewien, że nadgarstki, które wciąż były uwięzione w dłoniach Hannibala i ugryzienie na szyi wkrótce pokryje się siniakiem, który będzie musiał wytłumaczyć. Na pewno nie pomoże w tym fakt, że wszyscy jego znajomi i współpracownicy byli śledczymi pracującymi dla FBI albo psychologami, więc wnikliwa obserwacja była dla nich czymś naturalnym.

– Oszukiwałeś – wymamrotał Hannibal wprost w wilgotną skórę, muskając ją ustami. Językiem zlizywał krew spływającą z płytkiej rany.

– Nie narzekaj – zachichotał Will, kiedy jego nadgarstki zostały uwolnione. Hannibal był bardziej zainteresowany zlizywaniem krwi i nasienia z brzucha kochanka niż przytrzymywaniem go. Przyssał się do jego brzucha, sprawiając, że brunet zaczął jeszcze bardziej się wiercić, usiłując uciec przed łaskoczącym dotykiem.

– Będziemy spać w tym wszystkim? – zapytał wskazując na pogniecione, przepocone i poplamione prześcieradła. Wydawało się, że upranie ich będzie niemożliwe, ale Will już nie raz przekonał się, że nie powinien nigdy nie doceniać tego człowieka. Jeśli Hannibal nie był w stanie zrobić czegoś samodzielnie, zatrudniał ludzi, którzy zrobią to za niego.

– Nie – westchnął, łaskocząc oddechem skórę na brzuchu Willa. – Idź, weź prysznic i przygotuj dla nas kąpiel, dołączę do ciebie, kiedy zmienię pościel. Użyj Sels De Bain, o zapachu wanilii albo róży i liczi.

– Hedonista – powiedział Will, zanim wyśliznął się z łóżka stawiając stopy na wypolerowanym drewnie. Zachwiał się wstając, bo jego nogi były wciąż słabe i drżące po seksie.

– Jak sobie przypominam, ktoś tu ma skłonność do marki, którą można otrzymać tylko w Tajlandii – zawołał za nim Hannibal.

– Powtarzam ci po raz ostatni, nie miałem pojęcia, że to cholerne mydło może kosztować niemal tyle co Ipod i to twoja wina, że mi o tym nie powiedziałeś – warknął Will i chwiejnie skierował się do łazienki.

– W moim własnym domu? – Will przezwyciężył chęć odwrócenia się do mężczyzny, chcąc utrzymać równowagę. Praktycznie mógł usłyszeć uśmieszek w jego głosie, ten drań najpewniej przyglądał mu się z łóżka, leżąc w brudnej pościeli, zadowolony z siebie za doprowadzenie go do takiego stanu. – Oczywiście.

Wchodząc do łazienki, Will pokazał mężczyźnie środkowy palec, nie dbając o to, że zachowuje się niegrzecznie i dziecinnie. Zanim zaczął przygotowywać kąpiel, wszedł pod prysznic, tak jak chciał Hannibal. Mężczyzna miał swoje zasady, których szczerze mówiąc, Will miał dosyć, ale respektował je, bo dzięki nim ich relacje nadal były dobre i szanowali się nawzajem.

Ale to nie tak, że Will nie lubił zasad. Świat tak rzadko rządził się swoimi. Dobrze było mieć swoje i własne, stabilne miejsce, aby schronić się przed cieniami i głosami martwych i morderców w głowie, którzy szeptali mu swoje sekrety i pragnienia. Z Hannibalem, tutaj albo we własnym domu z psami czuł się bezpieczny. Bezpieczny na tyle, na ile mógł być bezpieczny z psychopatą, który na kolację zjadał niegrzecznych i regularnie szydził z FBI. Każdy związek ma swoje zgrzyty i tajemnice. Ich były po prostu bardziej wyjątkowe.

Chwilę później jego rozmyślania zostały przerwane przez Hannibala, który po krótkim prysznicu dołączył do niego w wannie, wślizgując się naprzeciwko i przyciągając do siebie stopy Willa. Wielkość wanny Hannibala była więcej niż wystarczająca, by mogło się w niej bez przeszkód pomieścić dwóch mężczyzn, więc obaj mieli aż nadto przestrzeni, by wygodnie się rozsiąść. Will jęknął głośno, kiedy zręczne palce zaczęły masować jego stopy, wywołując dreszcze na całym jego ciele.

– Chyba minąłeś się ze swoim powołaniem – westchnął, odprężając się jeszcze bardziej.

– Anatomia jest moją mocną stroną. Wiesz, że byłem chirurgiem – powiedział Hannibal w zamyśleniu, skupiając się na ruchach swojej dłoni. Tak jak zawsze, cokolwiek robił, poświęcał temu całą swoją uwagę.

Nagłe wibracje z sypialni sygnalizujące wiadomość zostały przez obu mężczyzn zignorowane. Hannibal nadal skoncentrowany na zrelaksowaniu kochanka nawet nie podniósł wzroku, a Will zanurzył się bardziej, jakby chciał się ukryć w wodzie. Jednak wkrótce telefon rozbrzmiał piosenką Toma Waitsa „Little Drop of Poison”, informując ich kto próbował się skontaktować.

– To Jack… – jęknął Will z wyraźnie słyszalnym niezadowoleniem w głosie. Wyprostował się, spoglądając na Hannibala, który patrzył na niego niewinnie. – Powinienem o czymś wiedzieć?

– To nie jedno z moich, chociaż rozważam zorganizowanie kolacji w przyszłym miesiącu – przyznał, całując lewą stopę Willa i przenosząc pieszczoty na prawą. Will nie mógł się powstrzymać, żeby nie poruszać palcami czując dreszcze przyjemności.

– Pewnego dnia przyprawisz go o zawał serca. W ostatnim czasie jego twarz przybiera bardzo interesujący odcień fioletu – powiedział Will, wciąż nie przejmując się telefonem, wygrywającym koncert na podłodze. Zamknął oczy i ponownie zanurzył się w wannie, pozwalając, by woda rozluźniła jego obolałe mięśnie.

Miejsce zabójstwa musiało być szczególnie krwawe lub dziwne lub, ze szczęściem Willa, i krwawe i dziwne, skoro Jack nie przestawał dzwonić. Ale Will postanowił, że Jack może poczekać, skoro to nie było jedno z ciał Hannibala, mogło okazać się, że będzie musiał wyjechać na kilka dni lub nawet tygodni w zależności od tego, gdzie się znajdowało. Miłym aspektem zabójstw Hannibala było to, że były lokalne. Will mógł wpaść na miejsce zbrodni i zdążyć jeszcze wrócić na obiad.

– Nie, dopóki nie pozbawię go zdrowia psychicznego albo kariery – zamruczał Hannibal, jego dotyk wahał się na granicy bólu i przyjemności.

– Jesteś takim złym draniem – powiedział Will spoglądając na niego spod przymkniętych powiek, ale w jego głosie nie było śladu prawdziwej złośliwości czy oskarżenia.

– Staram się – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, wyglądając przy tym niemal dziko i ugryzł duży palec Willa, który krzyknął i zaskoczony zabrał nogę z jego uścisku.

– Zastanawiam się w jakie bagno wpakuje mnie tym razem – westchnął, przeciągając się. Gorąca woda wspaniale na niego działała i najchętniej zaraz po kąpieli wróciłby do łóżka jeszcze na kilka godzin, ale Jack był upartym bydlakiem i był gotów się tu pojawić, jeśli Will w końcu mu nie odpowie.

– Zadzwoń, jeśli to coś interesującego – powiedział Hannibal, przyciągając do siebie Willa. Wiedział, że mężczyzna będzie musiał go wkrótce opuścić, więc czemu nie wykorzystać tych ostatnich chwil?

– Nikt nie jest tak interesujący jak ty – wymruczał brunet, opierając się plecami o pierś Hannibala.

– Taką mam nadzieję – zachichotał, a Will poczuł dreszcz przechodzący przez jego ciało. Chwycił duże i zwinne dłonie lekarza, splatając ich palce razem.

– To musi być bardzo frustrujące. Mieć takie niesamowite umiejętności artystyczne i wyczucie sztuki, ale nie móc tworzyć nic własnego – powiedział Will, bawiąc się palcami kochanka.

Jego dłonie były naprawdę piękne. Duże, doświadczone i wręcz nadludzko idealne, posiadające wrodzoną grację, której niektórym ludziom wydawało się brakować. Teraz poddawały się całkowicie woli Willa, ale kiedy to Hannibal ich używał, ich ruchy nigdy nie były bezcelowe, były tak precyzyjne, jak precyzyjnie skrojone były garnitury, które Lecter nosił na co dzień.

– Niektórzy mogliby się z tym nie zgodzić – Hannibal wyrwał Willa z rozmyślań, nie przejmując się jego obserwacjami. I właśnie to sprawiało, że Will z nim był. Nie byli bratnimi duszami, nie, Hannibal nie wierzył w istnienie czegoś takiego. Jego zdaniem każdy posiadał odzwierciedlenie samego siebie w drugiej osobie. Odzwierciedlenie, które zapewniało równowagę. Zabrało mu to wiele lat, ale Hannibal w końcu znalazł swoje w Willu. Teraz potrzeba byłoby dużo więcej niż FBI czy innych stróżów prawa, żeby ich rozdzielić.

– Kto? Twoje ofiary? Nie łudź się. Obaj wiemy, że te sceny to najwyższy poziom twojej sztuki – Will parsknął, układając sobie ich splecione dłonie na brzuchu.

– A to nie jest sztuką? – zapytał, uwalniając swoje dłonie, by zacząć nimi gładzić siniaki pozostawione przez jego palce na udach mężczyzny.

– Nie, do tego potrzebujesz wyobraźni, bez niej to tylko kopiowanie czyjejś pracy – wyjaśnił, obserwując, jak Hannibal bawi się w swoją własną odmianę „połącz kropki” wodząc palcami po jego skórze. – Czy to nie dlatego uznałeś moje szaleństwo za tak fascynujące? Pewnie masz ochotę przyszpilić mnie jak motyla pod mikroskopem i zbadać. Może nawet wyrwać mi skrzydełka? Dowiedzieć się jak funkcjonuję? – Will odwrócił się przodem do Hannibala, który zamknął go w swoich ramionach, siadając mu na kolanach i opierając głowę na jego piersi.

– Wiedziałbyś o tym – wymruczał Hannibal uśmiechając się do kochanka.

– Pieprz się – powiedział Will, unosząc się, żeby dosięgnąć ust mężczyzny i przycisnąć swoje usta do nich. Uwielbiał w ten sposób wkładać mu przekleństwa na język.

– Co za elokwencja – westchnął, pozwalając Willowi przejąć kontrolę nad pocałunkiem.

Will uśmiechnął się wprost w jego soczyście czerwone i wilgotne usta.


End file.
